


Salad days

by Beibiter



Category: Bangtan, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, First Person, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life, bangtan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beibiter/pseuds/Beibiter
Summary: Being friends with both Taehyung and Namjoon can be difficult at times, but when a new student enrolls in your school everything becomes even more complicated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely inspired by the reply series in the sense of the general feel? I tried to emulate this kind of looking back/ reminiscing style of fiction. But since I have only watched one episode the content is completely made up

In hindsight, my adolescence was the prime of my life, but they were also my salad days. I wasn't a vegetable in the literal sense, but figuratively speaking I was still wet behind the ears.

Namjoon was much smarter than me and he didn't hesitate to show his superior intelligence whenever possible. I helped him dye his hair blond in the spring of 2012. That was also when we met Kim Taehyung. 

The boy wasn't particularly bright but made up for his lacking intellect with an unbeatable spirit. He was also ridiculously good looking even while wearing thick glasses paired with an ugly bowl cut.

Taehyung, as opposed to me, wasn't teased relentlessly by Namjoon. And even if Namjoon mocked him, Taehyung replied brightly because he didn't get the sarcastic remarks or underhanded insults.

That was our little trio, me and the two Kims. 

It changed in the summer of 2014.

"Y/N!"

Taehyung bright brown eyes were glistening, strands of his brown hair reflecting the yellow sun in the scorching heat like a halo.

Small beads of sweat were adorning his face, his skin was tanned from being outside so much and his pink lips were curled into a smile. 

"Taehyung", I said, panting. The unrelenting heat had taken its toll on me and my breath came out in short puffs. I was simply not athletic enough for this.

He was still sitting on the bicycle saddle, pedaling slowly to then halt completely to get off his bike. 

It was old and rusty. Surprisingly enough, still fully functioning.

While crawling our way to school Taehyung began to talk enthusiastically about a documentary on turtles he had seen while pushing his bike up the steep hill and I listened. 

I didn't know back then that all he wanted to talk about was me. He later told me that his heart was always going crazy upon seeing me, palpitating like crazy and in retrospect, to be fair, I realized that I should have made an effort to be more observant, but I didn't.

Namjoon was already at school when we arrived. His father always dropped him off and he gloated when he saw our pitiful state. 

His blond hair looked almost gray inside the dark shadowy building, cold against his warm dark skin. 

"Do you know that we have a new student?", he asked, always proud to have new information that Taehyung and I hadn't heard of.

"No." I shook my head and Taehyung opened his mouth.

"What's his name?"

Namjoon waited for a second, reveling in our undivided attention. 

"Kim Seokjin. He's from Seoul."


End file.
